Fair's Fair
by Red Ranger Kei
Summary: When Makoto accidentally learns Mizuki's secret, his conscience insists he make things even. But as everyone knows, daily life at Osaka Gakuen can make people hard to surprise. Drama-verse for both. Gen.


**Authorly preamble or something:** For some reason, I seem to have picked the least likely crossover universe to return to! Ah well. This is set after _Not So Estimable, Profitable Neither_, but neither is crucial to the understanding of the other.

* * *

**Fair's Fair**

"For what it's worth," Makoto said awkwardly, "I didn't actually, y'know, see anything." He cast a cautious glance in Mizuki's direction and, shifting as subtly as he could manage, moved an extra few inches away from her.

Burying her face in her hands in distress, Mizuki replied, "I guess that's a relief, but that's not really the main problem here."

Makoto nodded haltingly, tilting his head as he stared intently at the wall opposite. "Just to be a hundred percent clear, you are actually a—"

"A girl, yes," Mizuki confirmed, pausing and then groaning.

"Sorry if I'm being a bit slow, I _am_ still new around here," Makoto explained, trying to keep his tone light but still unable to look at her. "But I'm guessing I'm not the only who didn't know?"

"Right," Mizuki agreed. "Well, Umeda knows, but he's the only one."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Makoto remarked, almost in resignation. "He seems to know a lot."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Why Umeda knows a lot? I just assumed it's because a school doctor sees a lot of what goes on at school, but if there's another explanation—"

"Not that," Mizuki interrupted. "I mean why I've been pretending to be a boy."

"Right, that," Makoto agreed, stopping short and thinking quick. "Well, it's because this is a boys' school, right? Not really known for accepting female students."

Mizuki turned to face him, folding her legs under her. "You're not really, I don't know— you seem like you're not all that surprised, or something. You're underreacting, and it's kind of creeping me out."

"It's not like I'm not surprised," Makoto argued, still only willing to turn halfway. "I've just seen a lot of weird stuff lately, I think I'm building up a tolerance — now _that's_ creepy. Besides, I'm kind of preoccupied with being embarrassed over walking in on a girl who was changing — by the way, I'm _so sorry_. Did I already say that?"

"Three or four times, yeah. It wasn't on purpose, just knock louder in the future."

Makoto nodded. "Okay. So, why is it you're pretending to be a boy, then?"

Mizuki considered for a moment. "Sano," she replied. "I admire him a lot so I cut my hair and enrolled here. Basically."

Makoto nodded again. "That is kind of ridiculous, but also kind of cool." Mizuki laughed, and Makoto smiled. "Okay, fair's fair, want to know why I enrolled here?"

"Sure," Mizuki agreed. "I'm assuming it's not because you're secretly a girl, right?"

"Not exactly," Makoto said. "Kiyoi — that's my, hmm, adoptive father, I guess — he figured Ageha and I would be better off at a boys' school. Safer without girls around, I guess — I got attacked by a girl at my old school. I think he was afraid it would happen again."

"I'm not sure I follow," Mizuki remarked when he didn't continue. "Why would something like that happen again?"

Makoto nodded slowly, concluding, "I guess I can't tell that much without explaining why it happened, huh." He paused to think it over while Mizuki waited patiently. "Since I know your secret it's really only fair if I tell you mine, but you have to promise not to freak out or anything, okay?"

Mizuki nodded. "You're kinda hung up on fairness, huh?" she observed, assuring him, "And I'm completely calm, don't worry."

"Hmm, can I say this in a way that doesn't sound ridiculous?" Makoto wondered. "I guess not... I'm a vampire."

"You're a... huh." Mizuki tilted her head, looking slightly skeptical but still entirely calm. "Like drinking blood and not showing up in mirrors, that kind of thing?"

"Well, pretty much," Makoto agreed cautiously. "I don't go around hunting people or anything like that, don't think you're going to start finding corpses in closets or something... but that doesn't seem to stop unhinged schoolgirls from thinking they're Buffy, you know?"

"I can imagine," Mizuki commented; she leaned over to fish around in a nearby drawer and pulled out a small hand mirror. "Forgive my skepticism, but..." Shuffling closer to Makoto, she angled the mirror carefully. "Wow, it must be a pain to do your hair in the morning."

Makoto laughed. "You'd think that, but..." Gritting his teeth, he clapped his hand to his cheek firmly. As if it had been waiting for its cue, his reflection appeared obediently. "I don't know why it works like that," he added before she could ask.

"So that — what's his name? — Ageha? He's a vampire too, then?" Mizuki asked, and Makoto nodded, reflection flickering with the movement. "Is he also secretly a girl? I don't think I'm the only one who's been wondering."

Makoto shook his head. "If he is, I'll be as surprised as anyone else."

"So, not very?" Mizuki remarked, smiling.

"You're way calmer about this than I expected," Makoto admitted.

"Creepy, right? Chalk it up to the setting," Mizuki explained. "Like you said, Osaka Gakuen acclimates you to weirdness. Girls are boys, boys are girls, one in three students wears a cape, Nakatsu's roommate sees auras, demonic possession has precedent..."

"Huh, no wonder Ageha fits in so well here," Makoto mused.

"By the way, thanks for telling me you're a vampire. Jeez, there really is no way to say that without sounding really cheesy and weird, is there? Anyway my point _is_, if you're going to be all hung up on fairness, I guess that's the way to do it." Mizuki fidgeted a bit, but her smile seemed as genuine as ever. "And don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Makoto nodded, smiling. "Me too," he said, and paused. "I think Kiyoi's kind of a grey area, though, his intuition's kind of uncanny..."

Mizuki frowned. "Good point, Umeda's kind of immune to secrecy..."

Makoto cringed, smiling self-consciously. "I've noticed," he agreed. "Actually, he already knows."

Mizuki contemplated. "Ahh, 'he seems to know a lot', I get it now."

"Exactly."

"But your dad, is he going to freak out if he finds out there's a girl at your school?" Mizuki asked.

Makoto hesitated. "I don't think so. He's protective, sure, but he's pretty rational."

"Gotcha, so if I don't try to go all Buffy I should be fine, I guess?" Mizuki grinned.

"That sounds about right," Makoto agreed, smiling. "I still think you're underreacting, though."

Mizuki grinned. "It's Osaka Gakuen," she reminded him. "Better get used to it."


End file.
